Quelque Part Je N'ai Jamais Voyagé
by harrypotterfan20
Summary: Déception. Illusion. Rachat. Draco, Hermione, et trois autres ambassadeurs s'embarquent sur un voyage nerveux par trois pays, et sur le chemin ils tombent plus loin et plus loin dans un enchaînement de passion, de mensonges, et de trahison. Cette hist
1. Les Ambassadeurs D'Archinad

_C'est la version traduite "quelque part de moi n'ont jamais voyagé". L'histoire n'appartient pas à moi, toutefois j'ai la permission de l'auteur de traduire ceci._

**Sommaire: **Déception. Illusion. Rachat. Draco, Hermione, et trois autres ambassadeurs s'embarquent sur un voyage nerveux par trois pays, et sur le chemin ils tombent plus loin et plus loin dans un enchaînement de passion, de mensonges, et de trahison. Cette histoire inclut les perles noires, les espions, le champagne, les tours de bateau, les mystères de meurtre, la salle de bal dansant, et les orages. DM/hg, Pre-HBP.

(( **A.n. **Bienvenue **quelque part à moi n'ai jamais voyagé **, ma nouvelle histoire brillante. Aux vieux lecteurs, accueillez en arrière, je suis heureux vous pourrait la faire. Aux nouveaux venus, je suis excité pour vous avoir. À chacun, j'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire. Deux choses.

**1 **. Ce on raconte pour être DM/HG.There peut être criant, frappant, discutant, et dunking des deux parties avant que ceci devienne réellement évident, mais j'ai un plan. Je jure.

**2. **Il y aura des citations, des poésies, et de lyrique de chanson au début de chaque chapitre de nombreuses sources. Je ne réclame à propre aucune d'entre elles. Et cette histoire est pre-HBP.

**3. **L'ok I s'est trouvé. Trois choses. Je veux prendre le temps de remercier mon bêta, **Ali **, qui a poli ceci fic dans la manière davantage qu'I a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être. Elle est une rédactrice exceptionnelle.

Voilà. Appréciez.))

**Déni **: Je ne possède pas le potier de Harry, ainsi ne me poursuis pas. Kay?

* * *

_**quelque part je n'ai heureusement là-bas jamais voyagé **, _

_n'importe quelle expérience, vos yeux ont leur silence: _

_dans votre geste plus frêle il y a les choses qui m'enferment, _

_ou que je **ne puis pas toucher **parce qu'elles sont **trop près. **_

- _quelque part je n'ai jamais voyagé, par des cummings de e. de e. _

* * *

Chapitre 1; Les Ambassadeurs D'Archinad 

Mal.

Le mot a sonné par la tête de Draco Malfoy comme mille gongs réverbérants. Son crâne était broyage car il a retiré la douille de son avant-bras gauche.

Voici être tout qu'il avait jamais souhaité être remis lui sur un plateau argenté; renommée, fortune, sécurité et _puissance _au delà de ses rêves plus sauvages.

Voici être la vie où il avait toujours voulue et il avait toujours dédaigné, était ici la vie il avait priée pour pourtant avait craint surtout.

Finalement, était ici son destin. Tout il était.

Le crâne a brûlé dans sa chair, et alors...

* * *

le "regard qui est ici," Hermione a reniflé, se tournant vers Harry et Ron. Ils ont suivi son regard fixe à travers la station de train à un groupe d'étudiants, ou plutôt, un groupe d'étudiants entourant Draco Malfoy. Soudainement il a recherché et a fermé des yeux à clef avec Harry, comme si il avait su qu'ils l'avaient observé. Harry s'est raidi légèrement, tellement légèrement que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient les seuls à noter. 

Quelque chose était différente au sujet de son regard fixe strié par argent, cependant. Peut-être Harry l'imaginait seulement, mais Malfoy a rayonné bien plus de supériorité et de puissance qu'il a jamais eu.

" montons dans le train," Harry dit, tirant son regard fixe loin de Malfoy. "ce git semble plus sûr de se cette année."

Ils clambered dans un compartiment, et Hermione regardé en arrière une fois de plus Malfoy. Une goupille a brillé sur son coffre.

"il est parce qu'il est fait au garçon principal, aucun doute," Hermione dit acidly. "mais nous tous savons qui lui a obtenu _cette _position." Elle se référait à Lucius, qui a tenu les directeurs d'école dans la paume de sa main.

Harry avait semblé étonnant, bien que non déçu, quand il avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas été fait au garçon principal. Quand il avait découvert, cependant, que Malfoy avait gagné le garçon principal dans son endroit, il avait été furieux.

Hermione regardé étroitement le regard fixe de Ron. His était abattu, et il a semblé préoccupé avec quelque chose sur le plancher. Il était plus silencieux qu'elle l'avait jamais vu, et de toute la chose la plus étrange était que Harry n'a pas semblé noter le comportement impair de Ron.

Hermione s'est demandé si quelque chose était arrivée à lui au cours de l'été, et décidé de lui demander plus tard dans privé.

Les pensées de Hermione ont été vite interrompues par Ginny frappant dans le compartiment, Neville étroitement dans le remorquage. Ginny avait toujours semblé plus mûr qu'une sixième année dans son discours et actions.

"Hermione!" elle a dit excitedly, des "félicitations sur votre position en tant que fille principale."

les "mercis," Hermione ont indiqué avec un sourire serré. "il jugerait que plus comme un accomplissement s'ils ne signifiaient pas je devraient dépenser le reste _de l'année _avec Malfoy."

Ginny a froncé les sourcils avant la compréhension. "Malfoy fait garçon principal? Ce git!"

"un git de Malfoy bien," Ron a indiqué la moitié-heartedly du siege du coin.

"il est un tel grand bully, je pariera que vous son père intimidez l'école dans elle," Neville dit avec bien plus de conviction, prenant un siège à côté de Ron.

"je juste ne puis pas croire que Dumbledore lui a donné la position," Harry dit en colère. Son expression éclairée comme il a regardé Hermione. "mais cela ne devrait pas nous rendre moins fiers de Hermione pour obtenir la fille principale."

"vous connaissez quelle fille principale veut dire, pas vous, Hermione?" Ginny a demandé, comme si désireux de divulguer l'information. Ses yeux bruns clignotaient avec une excitation malade-cachée. "cinq étudiants vont -"

"Ginny," Ron a indiqué brusquement, brièvement recherchant de son reverie. Les yeux de Ginny sont allés au loin et elle a couvert sa bouche rapidement.

"vous découvrirez assez bientôt de toute façon," Ginny dit après un moment. "il est juste que le papa connu à son sujet tout l'été, comme d'habitude, et lui assortissent de de laisser le glisser à nous. Nous vraiment ne pouvons pas dire n'importe qui. Vous l'aimerez cependant, je suis sûr."

_S'il a n'importe quoi faire avec la fille principale de garçon et de chef, je doute fortement que je . _Hermione pensé tristement.

Les yeux de Ron ont semblé flamber pendant qu'il regardait hors de la fenêtre.

* * *

Dumbledore a observé calmement en tant que septièmes et sixièmes étudiants d'année classés dans le grand Hall. Il a souri tristement pendant qu'il regardait le Gryffindors. Harry approcherait bientôt la bataille finale, et Hermione a eu son propre essai à supporter. Quant au plus jeune garçon de Weasely, Dumbledore a eu les soupçons qui devaient bientôt être confirmés. Sans compter que le ce, Ginny commencerait sa formation bientôt, si tout allait comme prévu. 

Ses yeux ont erré à la table de Slytherin, où Draco a pris un siège, entourée par les autres années de septième de Slytherin. Comment ils l'ont adoré. Il n'a fait prendre aucun doute la marque foncée, et avait gagné la puissance et l'assurance au cours de l'été. Il supporterait toute la plus grande épreuve d'elles, mais sa fin serait la plus tragique. En conclusion, les yeux de Dumbledore ont volé au siège à la table de Slytherin qui était vide, et au directeur incliné la tête dans la confiance.

Il était juste qu'il ait apprécié ses derniers moments les observant maintenant, car ils étaient.

En quelques secondes tout changerait. Sighing d'un air fatigué pour ce qu'il a su devait venir, il a tenu vers le haut et a battu ses mains. Les étudiants sont tombés silencieux immédiatement.

"bienvenue, bienvenue, vieux chapeaux et visages frais de même. Aux visages frais, Iwelcome vous grand à notre école. Aux vieux chapeaux, j'ai une annonce spéciale avant que le régal commence. À la lumière des événements récents, "Dumbledore commencé, regardant à travers les assistances sternly et espérant qu'ils ont attrapé sa dérive," le programme des ambassadeurs de l'Archinad sera rétabli. C'est un vieux programme 360-year qui a été inventé par le magicien Arambelee Archinad pendant le règne du seigneur foncé Morgan. Avant que je vous mette tout pour dormir avec une leçon d'histoire, le gist de la chose est que cinq étudiants cueillis à la main de chaque école obtiennent choisis comme ambassadeurs. Ce groupe de quinze étudiants voyagera à Beauxbatons, à Durmstrang, et à Hogwarts ensemble pour observer chaque façon de vivre."

Murmuring passionnant dans le hall s'était développé à ce jour. Il était si grand que Dumbledore ait dû faire une pause et fixer les étudiants.

"voulez non seulement ces étudiants _malheureusement _doivent manquer les trois premières semaines de la limite, mais elles auront le premier logement de classe à chaque école. En conclusion, il y aura trois boules, une à chaque école, tenue dans leur honneur." Presque chacun a semblé passionnant maintenant. Le ciel au-dessus du grand Hall avait tourné orageux, cependant, et tonnerre grondé dans la distance. Dumbledore a souri, bien que sa voix ait pris un bord ferme. "pas simplement cinq étudiants quelconques fixeront une position dans le programme, cependant. Maintenez dans l'esprit que ces cinq étudiants représentent l'intégralité de Hogwarts, ainsi ils devront être divers dans la maison et le fond. Nous recherchons également les 6èmes et 7èmes années seulement, puisque le voyage impliquera des cours de perfectionnement d'étude et de la connaissance du monde extérieur. Pour l'additionner vers le haut, mes amis, je cherche cinq d'étudiants les plus intelligents, les plus forts, et la plupart des sophistiqués de Hogwarts. Si vous souhaitez participer au programme, les professeurs McGonagall, pousse, Flitwick, Snape, et moi conduiront des entrevues dans mon bureau. Écrivez votre nom sur la feuille dans votre pièce commune et un moment apparaîtra à côté de lui pour l'entrevue."

Dumbledore a rayonné à travers le hall d'or et a vérifié sa montre-bracelet. "mon, j'ai babillé pour trop longtemps. Vous devez tous être affamé. Sans toute autre agitation, laissez-nous mangent!"

En tant que toujours, les plats heaping de la nourriture sont apparus au centre de chaque table, et aux étudiants heartily creusés dedans.

"j'ai _toujours _ai voulu voir la Bulgarie. Je jamais ne suis allé quand le vainqueur m'a invité en en avant année, "Dit à perdre haleine. "je pense que je signerai vers le haut pour une entrevue."

"vous ne savez pas, Hermione?" Ginny a demandé, car elle s'est versée une tasse de jus de potiron. "la fille principale de garçon et de chef sont pratiquement garanties un endroit."

"vraiment? Comment excitant, mais moi s'inquiéterait de manquer trois semaines de limite, et. . elle a traîné au loin pendant qu'elle voyait l'expression de Harry.

"fait ce Malfoy _moyen _allant?" Harry a pulvérisé incredulously. La purée de pommes de terre est tombée hors de sa bouche.

"Harry!" Ginny a indiqué avec indignation. "mastication avec votre bouche fermée!"

"Bien, I. . . Je suppose que je n'ai jamais considéré cela, "Hermione dit, regardant un peu stupéfié. Son front s'est plissé. "ce les it!Does justes de ruines ce moyen vous n'allez pas aller chercher une entrevue, Harry?"

Ses yeux verts ont évasé pendant un moment, et il a unconsciously redressé ses verres. "disons juste que je détesterais aller, mais je détesterais pour que vous deviez supporter seul Malfoy encore plus." Il a grimacé, puis a ajouté, "honnêtement, vous connaissant, nous obtiendrait vingt hiboux par jour, rempli de plaintes, et ce serait complètement ennuyant."

"vous divisez en lots même réalisez combien nous parlons de Malfoy?" Ron coupé dedans soudainement. "il ne parle pas de vous ce beaucoup, je savent ainsi."

Le sourire de Ron a semblé un peu déjeté en tant que lui dit ceci.

"vous avez raison," Harry dit, déposant sa fourchette. "nous avions parlé de lui trop. Ce git gluant ne mérite pas notre attention."

Et ensuite cela ils n'ont pas parlé de lui, bien que Ron l'ait toujours trouvé impair. La vérité était Malfoy parlé probablement leur juste comme beaucoup qu'ils ont parlé de lui.

Ils se sont soufflés sortie de la proportion, du Slytherins et du Gryffindors. Il était vrai que le Gryffindors aient été parfois arrogant et un tad pharisaïque, mais ils n'étaient pas les grands héros dirigés que le Slytherins les a incités dehors pour être. Et le Slytherins eux-mêmes étaient conniving, judicieux et très cyniques, mais pas tous étaient les mangeurs juniors de la mort que le Gryffindors a imaginés qu'elles étaient.

Ron a souri en tant que He a pensé à ceci. C'était un sourire déjeté. Il a su que si les deux côtés venaient ensemble ils créeraient une puissance plus grande que quelque chose previosuly imaginé.

C'était, naturellement, le point de les maintenir distants.

((**La Note de L'auteur **Prochain chapitre... Draco recieves une mission plutôt intéressante de seigneur Voldemort avant que le voyage commence, et les choses obtiennent la manière plus compliquée. Revue et séjour accordés!  
))


	2. Le Dilemme De Draco

ï»¿

(( **A.n. **J'ai dÃ©cidÃ© de mettre Ã jour cette histoire une fois par semaine, et je vais essayer pour chaque vendredi. C'est une longue histoire... que ce va Ãªtre **40 **chapitres, **dont **32 j'ont Ã©crit. Cela ne signifie pas, cependant, que chacun des 32 chapitres est prÃªt Ã Ãªtre signalÃ©. Loin de lui.

Je ne veux pas soumettre tout le vous Ã ranting sans fin, ainsi si vous ne voulez pas lire mes commentaires aux critiques, saut juste vers le bas Ã obtenir au vrai chapitre.

**Anuksunamun-Kalia: **Vous Ãªtes trÃ¨s perceptive au sujet de Ron... oui, lÃ est quelque chose "qui continue." Subsistance l'observant Ã©troitement.

**potier steffy: **Merci. Les dix premiers chapitres de cette histoire sont dÃ©jÃ Ã©ditÃ©s, ainsi la mise Ã jour rÃ©guliÃ¨rement ne devrait pas Ãªtre un problÃ¨me.

**dumblydoor: **Birthday:D heureux je suis... bienvenue flattÃ©e de retour!

**s.halliwell24: **Hm, Ron _est _agissant peu un impair, n'est-ce pas?

**CareBearErin: **Le dÃ©faut de la reproduction sonore, back:D bienvenu que je suis heureux plus de vous ont notÃ© le comportement impair de Ron...

**Hannah: **J'espÃ¨re que vous avez fini ce pamplemousse.

**Luvwater I: **J'aime le Canada.

**IceHeart161: **Bienvenue en arriÃ¨re. La rÃ©ponse Ã votre question est trÃ¨s une soupÃ§onneuse "peut-Ãªtre."

**MÃŸ7ress: **J'ai Ã©tÃ© vraiment inquiÃ©tÃ© des rÃ©actions initiales des personnes Ã l'histoire, ainsi vous ne savez pas je soulagÃ© suis que vous avez aimÃ© le premier chapitre.

**Le Noirde Adhara: **Je suis heureux vous pense que je me suis dÃ©veloppÃ© en tant qu'auteur.

**Cocovanilla: **J'ai voulu quelque chose vraiment unique et entraÃ®nante pour le titre. Je suis heureux vous l'ai aimÃ©, il est certainement plus signicatif et artistique que mes autres.

**lil-mme.-sneeky: **Il est trÃ¨s difficile que j'accepte Ron/Hermione, mais je pense que Rowling leur donne la chimie vraiment bonne Ã Canon.

**Amerise Rei: **Par Pre-HBP 'a voulu dire qu'il a lieu dans le monde d'OotP, signifiant que bien que Harry ait lieu en sa septiÃ¨me annÃ©e, rien le contenu dans HBP est incorporÃ© Ã l'histoire.

**Avelynn Docile: **Ce on raconte pour Ãªtre trÃ¨s long. . . il y a ainsi beaucoup d'intrigues secondaires que je suis espÃ©rant moi puis les jongler tous. De loin la parcelle de terrain la plus complexe que j'ai jamais essayÃ© d'Ã©crire.

**ydole3343: **Je suis heureux vous suis intÃ©ressÃ© et je suis heureux vous suis de retour.

ApprÃ©ciez le chapitre!))

* * *

**PARTIE I: VENEZ Ã€ MOI DANS LES RÃŠVES **

_Venez Ã moi dans le silence de la nuit; _

_Venez dans **le silence parlant **d'un rÃªve. . . _

_Du l'"Ã©cho," par Christina Rossetti _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **; Le Dilemme De Draco

_Un dragon colossal Ã©levÃ© vers le haut hors de la distance, et a commencÃ© Ã voler vers Draco. Car il s'est approchÃ© de lui, Draco a vu sa couleur. Argent. _

_Il n'Ã©tait pas comme aucun genre de dragon Draco avait vu avant. Ses ailes Ã©taient complexes, complexes, et fait de l'acier lacÃ©. Il Ã©tait sauvage car il s'est approchÃ© de lui, et Draco constatait qu'il n'a eu aucune arme pour le combattre. _

_Le dragon sucÃ© dans un souffle ardent et desserrÃ© une flamme argentÃ©e de scintillement sur lui. Elle a brÃ»lÃ© son bras gauche, et il a criÃ©. . . _

Il a criÃ© pendant qu'il s'asseyait vers le haut dans le lit, saisissant son avant-bras gauche. Sa peau Ã©tait sur le feu, et pendant qu'il regardait vers le bas il a vu que le crÃ¢ne s'Ã©tait allumÃ© jusqu'Ã un rouge volcanique.

_Une rÃ©union, Ã ce moment de nuit? _Draco pensÃ© en colÃ¨re. C'Ã©tait la premiÃ¨re nuit de la limite et il a eu l'Ã©cole. Que pourrait-elle Ãªtre celle ne pourrait-elle pas attendre jusqu'au matin?

Il a tirÃ© sur des pantalons et une chemise, a couru ses doigts par ses cheveux, saisis un manteau, et est allÃ© Ã sa raboteuse. Dans une petite boÃ®te de bijoux il a regardÃ© un pendant opale avant de le toucher. Le monde a tournÃ© autour et autour, et Draco a senti une secousse familiÃ¨re Ã son nombril. Il a Ã©tÃ© englouti dans une myriade de couleurs et de bruits, et enfin il a senti le tourbillon du mouvement cesser. Draco a clignotÃ© avant de regarder autour. Il a eu portkeyed Ã son propre manoir de Malfoy.

Lucius se tenait devant lui, et fait un pas en avant.

"il a lieu au sujet de temps oÃ¹ vous Ãªtes arrivÃ©. Je m'attends Ã ce que vous soyez ponctuel la fois prochaine, Draco. Vraiment, vous _Ãªtes _irresponsable. Le retard n'est jamais rÃ©compensÃ©."

"je fais des excuses, engendre," Draco dit immÃ©diatement. "j'essayerai d'Ãªtre plus ponctuel Ã l'avenir." _DÃ©solÃ© si je dormais Ã deux le matin. DÃ©solÃ© si je ne puis pas Apparate moi-mÃªme au loin de Hogwarts Ã votre bac de teinture et appel, pÃ¨re. _

"seigneur Voldemort a besoin de votre prÃ©sence dans dans le Pavilion, Draco. Venez rapidement."

Draco a suivi son pÃ¨re en bas des halls en pierre, rayÃ©s avec les flammes oranges clignotantes.

"j'ai Ã©tÃ© signification Ã vous parler," Lucius dit doucement, comme ils ont progressÃ© le long du couloir passionless. Il n'y avait aucune dÃ©coration, et les murs Ã©taient gris d'ardoise. "car je suis sÃ»r que vous vous rendez compte de, Draco, vous prÃ¨s de l'Ã¢ge appropriÃ© pour le mariage."

Draco sighed vers l'intÃ©rieur. Dans la sociÃ©tÃ© de Pureblooded, il Ã©tait normal que les enfants se marient presque dÃ¨s qu'ils sont sortis de l'Ã©cole. Il a fixÃ© leur position dans la sociÃ©tÃ©, et Ã©tait censÃ©ment une tradition Ã©levÃ©e de classe. Naturellement, tous les mariages dans des familles de Pureblooded ont Ã©tÃ© arrangÃ©s. Draco a suspectÃ© que beaucoup de parents de Wizarding dans la sociÃ©tÃ© de classes Ã©levÃ©e eussent l'habitude simplement leurs enfants comme puissance pour amplifier leur propre statut.

"chaque famille de Pureblooded avec une fille en Angleterre luttera pour votre faveur, Draco," Lucius continuÃ©, "aprÃ¨s tout, vous sont hÃ©ritier Ã un des plus grandes fortunes dans le monde de Wizarding. Il est suffisant de dire que vous pouvez choisir n'importe quelle jeune mariÃ©e que vous souhaitez et elle vous Ã©pouse heureusement."

Lucius smirked.

"c'est-Ã -dire, _j'_ obtiens de choisir n'importe quelle jeune mariÃ©e que vous souhaitez," il ai modifiÃ© sous peu.

"qui vous avez eu Ã l'esprit Ã Ãªtre mon. . . Ã©pouse?" Draco demandÃ©.

Cor, il a retenti impair pour indiquer _l'Ã©pouse. _Ans Draco Malfoy de dix-sept se sont sentis comme si il Ã©taient trop jeune pour dire ce mot maudit. Il pas tout comme l'idÃ©e de l'mise en gage au loin Ã celui qui a eu la plupart d'argent et de puissance Ã Londres. Draco n'avait jamais Ã©tÃ© romantique, mais il n'a pas souhaitÃ© Ãªtre condamnÃ© Ã une vie l'oÃ¹ il n'avait pas mÃªme choisi sa propre Ã©pouse.

"il y a le Rossis, Notts, l'Averys, les noirs, l'Adamsons. . . le Parkinsons, naturellement. . . Je n'ai pas dÃ©cidÃ© encore, Draco. Je vous informerai que quand j'ai composÃ© mon esprit, et alors nous fixerons une date de mariage."

"je suppose," Draco dit Ã contre-coeur. Ils avaient atteint le Pavillion, et avaient ouvert les portes sans un autre mot.

Voldemort s'est reposÃ© sur les dias, et Draco rÃ©alisÃ© avec un dÃ©but qu'il n'y avait aucun autre mangeur de la mort prÃ©sent. C'Ã©tait seulement Draco, Lucius, et Voldemort. Ils chacun ont pliÃ© un genou devant le seigneur foncÃ©.

Attente.

"votre fils charme tout Ã fait, Lucius."

Il ne devait pas vraiment ce qui n'importe lequel d'entre eux avait prÃ©vu, le mettre lÃ©gÃ¨rement.

C'Ã©tait la derniÃ¨re _chose Draco _avait prÃ©vu rÃ©ellement pour sortir de la bouche de Voldemort.

". . . Merci, mon seigneur, "Lucius dit incertain.

Draco a Ã©tÃ© lÃ©gÃ¨rement dÃ©rangÃ©.

"qui est ce qui le rend parfait pour la mission actuelle," Voldemort continuÃ© facilement. "j'ai dÃ©cidÃ© que la clef Ã leurrer le potier de Harry hors de la sÃ»retÃ© doit indiquer exactement le peuple qu'il _s'inquiÃ¨te _environ, pour ne pas indiquer exactement le potier de Harry lui-mÃªme."

Draco a vu un mouvement dans les ombres. Est-ce que c'avait Ã©tÃ© le swish d'un manteau?

"ceci a Ã©tÃ© dÃ©montrÃ© quand il a perdu le noir de Sirius. Cependant, c'Ã©tait seulement une illusion, et le garÃ§on a appris Ã me bloquer hors de son esprit. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un vrai, quelqu'un rÃ©el. Ses amis, cependant, s'avÃ¨rent incorruptibles."

Voldemort s'est arrÃªtÃ© lÃ et a regardÃ© vers le bas Draco. Draco commenÃ§ait Ã comprendre quel Voldemort impliquait, et il le rendait malade.

"c'est oÃ¹ vous entrez, Draco. Je vous veux au potier de Harry de befriend."

"venu encore, mon seigneur?" Draco a demandÃ© faiblement. SÃ»rement il n'avait pas entendu seigneur Voldemort correctement. Peut-Ãªtre il y avait une grande quantitÃ© d'earwax dans des ses deux oreilles, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas voir comment, puisqu'il les avait nettoyÃ©es hors juste de ce matin.

"I a indiquÃ© que je vous veux au potier de Harry de befriend."

LÃ il Ã©tait encore!

"Befriend. . . Harry. . . _Potier _?" Draco a obstruÃ© dehors.

"il semble y a un Ã©cho dans la chambre," Voldemort dit froidement. "oui, et je vous donnerai une bonne raison pour laquelle vous Ãªtes son Ã¢ge, en son annÃ©e, et Ã son Ã©cole. Vous Ãªtes la personne la plus Ã©troite que nous devons potier de Harry. Vous gagnerez son amitiÃ© et sa confiance. De cette faÃ§on, quand nous devons le leurrer loin de la sÃ»retÃ©, il viendra facilement avec vous. Alors je mutilerai le gosse comme il a toujours mÃ©ritÃ©."

"si je puis, monsieur," Lucius coupÃ© dedans rapidement, "le pÃ©age que ceci prendrait sur la rÃ©putation de notre famille serait -"

"que vous a possÃ©dÃ©, Lucius, pour penser que je _m'inquiÃ¨te? _"Voldemort a indiquÃ© acidly.

"mon seigneur," Draco commencÃ© dÃ©sespÃ©rÃ©ment, "je ne pense pas que vous comprenez. Le potier et moi de Harry ont une rivalitÃ©, des sortes. . . bien, nous nous sommes dÃ©daignÃ©s depuis que nous nous sommes rÃ©unis. Nous sommes les chercheurs rivaux, je suis un Slytherin, il est un Gryffindor. . Draco s'est coupÃ© quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il babillait dÃ©sespÃ©rÃ©ment. "le point est, monsieur, que rien sur cette terre ne pourrait le convaincre de aller bien Ã mon ami."

Il y avait silence, et Voldemort a regardÃ© vers le bas chez Draco. AprÃ¨s un long moment il a parlÃ©, sien voix doucement et glacial.

"bon puis, M. Malfoy, vous devrez convaincre, parce que je ne pense pas que _vous _comprenez. Ce n'est pas un choix. Ce n'est pas une promenade en parc. Laissez-moi la mettre de cette faÃ§on. Si vous n'accomplissez pas cette mission en novembre, la ligne de Malfoy _finira. _"

La bouche de Lucius se dÃ©plaÃ§ait mais rien ne sortait. Draco rÃ©alisÃ© lÃ Ã©tait davantage que l'one-way pour interprÃ©ter ce rapport, sur dont ni l'un ni l'autre il s'est inquiÃ©tÃ© pour ne demeurer.

_Mais pourquoi je! Pourquoi. . . je? _

"pour l'additionner vers le haut, Draco, vous doit faire n'importe quoi et tout que vous devez afin de gagner la confiance du potier de Harry. Il est crucial Ã notre prochaine mission. Comme I dit, vous Ãªtes un garÃ§on charmant. Vous contrÃ´lerez. Et si vous pas , bien. . . mes excuses plus profondes Ã votre mÃ¨re."

Et il a souri un sourire lent et Ã©pouvantable. Draco a voulu Ã©trangler Voldemort, et puis s'Ã©trangle.

Il aurait Ã©tÃ© enchantÃ© pour tricher le potier, pour mentir au potier, pour _tuer _le potier, mais pour faire des amis? L'enfer gÃ¨lerait au-dessus de la maniÃ¨re avant que lui et Harry aient fait des amis.

C'allait Ãªtre une longue annÃ©e pour Draco Malfoy.

(( **A.n. **Ainsi qui sont les cinq ambassadeurs de Hogwarts allant Ãªtre? Prenez une conjecture... que vous dÃ©couvrirez le prochain chapitre. Revue.


	3. Entrevues Se fortifiantes Intellectuelle

ï»¿

(( **A.n. **Chapitre 3, droit sur time.Classes commencÃ© ces semaine et I'vebeen ridiculement occupÃ©. Remerciez le youto chacun qui a passÃ© en revue. J'apprÃ©cie vraiment toute la rÃ©troaction! Aucun de vous n'a correctement devinÃ© qui les cinq ambassadeurs Ã©taient, mais un couple de vous Ã©tait jusqu'Ã quatre...! Sans davantage d'agitation, lisez dessus.))

* * *

**PARTIE I: VENEZ Ã€ MOI DANS LES RÃŠVES **

_**Venez **avec les joues et les yeux arrondis **mous comme lumineux **_

_Comme **lumiÃ¨re du soleil **sur un jet. . . _

_Du l'"Ã©cho" par Christina Rossetti _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **; Intellectuellement InvigoratingInterviews

_Une semaine plus tard. . . _

Le bureau de Dumbledore entrÃ© par Hermione un tad apprehensively. Elle Ã©tait Ã©tonnÃ©e de voir les cinq professeurs qui avaient conduit l'entrevue. Snape, pousse, McGonagall, et Flitwick ont Ã©tÃ© posÃ©s de chaque cÃ´tÃ© de Dumbledore, et elle a pensÃ© qu'ils ont ressemblÃ© Ã un jury. Et on a inquiÃ©tÃ© Hermione, Ã©tant Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas fait Ã la coupe, bien qu'elle ait Ã©tÃ© la fille principale et ait rangÃ© le numÃ©ro un dans chaque sujet mais breuvages magiques.

"asseyez-vous, svp, Mlle Granger," Dumbledore dit tranquillement. La poupe regardÃ©e par McGonagall et le Snape ont semblÃ© contrariÃ©s, que Hermione a pris comme bon signe. De l'autre cÃ´tÃ©, qui Ã©tait-elle badinant? Snape a toujours semblÃ© contrariÃ©.

Elle a pris un siÃ¨ge Ã travers de Dumbledore.

"je suis dÃ©Ã§u pour dire, Mlle Granger. . Dumbledore a commencÃ© doucement, et le coeur de Hermione a sautÃ© Ã sa gorge, ". . . que vous devrez manquer les trois premiÃ¨res semaines de la limite, parce que vous avez fait la coupe."

Les yeux de Dumbledore ont scintillÃ© d'une mode de bonne composition pendant qu'il regardait Ã travers le bureau elle.

Hermione sighed dans le soulagement et a souri avant de parler.

"mai oÃ¹ je demande, professeur, ce qui le vrai point de ce voyage est? Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez dit que nous avons dÃ» Ã©prouver d'autres faÃ§ons de vivre et former des alliances avec les autres Ã©coles, mais ce n'est pas toute la vÃ©ritÃ©, est lui?"

Dumbledore a ri de cela, et a secouÃ© sa tÃªte dans l'incrÃ©dulitÃ©. "vous ne manquez jamais un battement, vous, Mlle Granger? Vous Ãªtes vraiment la sorciÃ¨re la plus intelligente ici."

"le point," McGonagall a indiquÃ© clairement, "et ne va pas dire des personnes Ã ce sujet, Mlle Granger, est que le seigneur foncÃ© se dÃ©veloppe de plus en plus plus puissant d'ici le jour. Il n'y aurait rien qu'il voudrait plus que pour voir les trois plus grandes Ã©coles en Europe perdre le contact entre eux. Est-ce qu'il facile de tourner les Ã©coles les uns contre les autres, ce serait n'est pas vrai? Si les Ã©coles unissaient contre lui, il ferait face Ã une puissance loin plus grande qu'il pourrait traiter facilement. Depuis ce dÃ©sastre aux tournois de Triwizard, les Ã©coles ont Ã©tÃ© aux conditions incommodes. Ce, Mlle Granger, est une tentative subtile de les rapporter ensemble. C'est Ã©galement pourquoi les cinq de vous ont beaucoup de responsabilitÃ©, et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas faire une erreur idiote."

McGonagall a regardÃ© elle vers le bas sternly, mais Hermione pas flinch.

"excusez mon Ãªtre franc, _Mlle _Granger," Snape commencÃ©e de faÃ§on glaciale, "mais vous a Ã©tÃ© choisi pour une raison et pour une raison seulement."

Le reniflement de McGonagall a indiquÃ© Ã Hermione ce qu'elle a pensÃ© Ã la notion, mais Dumbledore fait signe pour qu'il continue.

"pas le gosse vous-mÃªme. Vous n'Ãªtes pas sophistiquÃ©, vous n'Ãªtes pas courageux, vous n'Ãªtes pas beau - "

"Severus," Dumbledore intoned sÃ©vÃ¨rement, "qui est assez tout Ã fait."

" _vraiment _, maintenant, Severus," a murmurÃ© la pousse d'une faÃ§on outragÃ©e.

"ce que veux dire je pour dire, Mlle Granger," Snape labourÃ© dessus, "est que vous Ãªtes intelligent. Et Ã la diffÃ©rence _de certains _des candidats, vous n'Ãªtes pas _complÃ¨tement _irresponsable. Nous comptons sur vous pour maintenir les autres dans la ligne. Vous devez impressionner les autres ambassadeurs avec votre connaissance, mais agir nullement en tant que connaÃ®tre-$$$-tout insufferable. M'ai me suis rendu clair?"

"parfaitement," Hermione dÃ©clarÃ©, regardant froidement dans ses yeux. Ã€ sa satisfaction, il a regardÃ© loin aprÃ¨s un moment.

"nous vous souhaitons le meilleur de la chance, Mlle Granger," Flitwick dit chirpily. "vous partirez demain matin."

"merci, professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, pousse, Dumbledore. .

Elle a regardÃ© pointedly Snape avant le sourire chez Dumbledore. "c'est vraiment un honneur."

Et elle est partie.

* * *

"entrent, M. Potter," Dumbedore dit, "ayez un siÃ¨ge."

Harry a pris un siÃ¨ge.

Snape a donnÃ© Ã Harry un regard qui a clairement indiquÃ© _Je-souhaiter-vous-$$$-quille-au-dessus-et-meurent _.

"il est descendu Ã vous et Ã un autre Ã©tudiant Ã la fin, et. .

Harry a constatÃ© qu'il tenait son souffle.

". . . nous vous avons choisi, "Dumbledore conclu. Harry a laissÃ© son souffle dehors, et Snape toussÃ© et grondÃ© en mÃªme temps.

"vous devez comprendre que les trois Ã©coles ne sont pas sur le meilleur des limites, potier," McGonagall dit sternly. "elles peuvent sembler amicales au dÃ©but, mais vous _devez faire attention. _Vous Ãªtes le plus averti et puissant - si pas particuliÃ¨rement respectueux des lois - Ã©tudiant dans l'Ã©cole. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons choisi."

"merci, professeur," Harry intoned. Il a Ã©tÃ© Ã©tonnÃ© qu'ils l'avaient choisi, rÃ©ellement. "est il sÃ»r pour que je voyage Ã d'autres Ã©coles avec. . . Voldemort gagnant la puissance?" Harry a demandÃ© curieusement.

"il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles nous vous permettons d'aller," pousser sifflÃ© vers le haut. McGonagall continuÃ© pour elle, "le premier est que les deux autres Ã©coles vous voyageront pour avoir les salles semblables Ã Hogwarts. Vous-ConnaÃ®tre-qui aurait un moment difficile se casser en n'importe lequel d'entre elles. La deuxiÃ¨me raison est que cette mission est critique au bien-Ãªtre de notre pays et de notre Ã©cole. Nous ne ferions pas confiance Ã n'importe qui autrement avec une tÃ¢che comme importante. Vous avez montrÃ© le grands courage et dÃ©termination dans le passÃ©, M. Potter. Ne nous dÃ©cevez pas maintenant."

Dumbledore l'a Ã©cartÃ©. Il Ã©tait sur le point de partir quand il a entendu, tout absurde qu'il Ã©tait, une voix dans sa tÃªte.

" _et potier, vous savez que si vous orteil d'Ã©tape une hors de ligne, je vous obtiendrez expulsÃ©." _

Et Harry laissÃ©.

* * *

Ginny entrÃ© aprÃ¨s, et ne pourrait pas aider Ã noter que Snape a regardÃ© en particulier agitÃ©. _Qu'est entrÃ© dans lui? _

"monsieur," Snape poussÃ© dans l'exasperation. "vous avez dit la diversitÃ©, non cinq Gryff -"

"regardez comme _ils _divers sont, Severus. Muggle-soutenu, demi de sang, et Pureblood. Nous avons dÃ©jÃ enjambÃ© l'Ã©cole dans la diversitÃ©, "McGonagall dit airily. Elle a semblÃ© suffisante.

"assez, Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore ont indiquÃ©.

Snape fuming absolument.

"pendant que vous avez pu avoir devinÃ©, Mlle Weasley, vous avez Ã©tÃ© choisis en tant qu'ambassadeur. Nous avons pensÃ© pendant longtemps cela, et enfin avons dÃ©cidÃ© que Hogwarts ne serait pas en juste proportion reprÃ©sentÃ© sans membre de la couvÃ©e de Weasley dans le mÃ©lange. Vos marques sont assez bonnes, et vous prouverez un excellent mÃ©diateur entre les Ã©coles. Je suis sÃ»r de lui."

_Je suis stupÃ©fiant eux n'ai pas sÃ©lectionnÃ© Ron au-dessus de moi, _Ginny pensÃ© Ã©tonnamment. _Queest-ce qu'est arrivÃ© au trio d'or? _

De toute faÃ§on, elle a Ã©tÃ© enchantÃ©e entrer. Snape a semblÃ© prÃªt Ã avoir un ajustement Ã©pileptique, cependant.

"je suis excitÃ© aller, monsieur," elle ai adressÃ© Dumbledore.

Ginny a souri et les a remerciÃ©s avant de partir, et avant Snape a soufflÃ© son dessus.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledore entrÃ© par Draco et a pris un siÃ¨ge sans Ãªtre demandÃ©. Snape a semblÃ© blÃ¨me, mais quand il a vu Draco il a calmÃ© vers le bas.

"Draco Malfoy, vous avez Ã©videmment. . . choisi pour cet Ã©vÃ©nement. Vous Ãªtes bien connu, mannerly quand vous souhaitez Ãªtre, et bien que vos marques ne soient pas les meilleures, je n'ai de faÃ§on ou d'autre aucun doute que vous pourrez accomplir des cours de perfectionnement d'Ã©tude. Vous Ãªtes intelligent, M. Malfoy, peut-Ãªtre aussi intelligent que Mlle Granger."

"merci," Draco dit, _parce que me dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas sue, _il a fini ironiquement dans sa tÃªte.

Dumbledore a continuÃ© Ã parler, mais Draco n'Ã©coutait pas. Il n'a pas eu a mÃªme voulu prendre ce voyage en premier lieu, mais il Ã©tait le garÃ§on principal et a Ã©tÃ© presque priÃ© d'aller. Hormis le ce, _le potier _avait interviewÃ©, et Ã un certain tour tordu des Ã©vÃ©nements, Draco a dÃ» aller partout oÃ¹ _le potier _flounced autour Ã , afin de faire _des amis _avec le bloke.

_Amis? _Comment Ã©tait-ce possible Ã©gal? Ils ne pourraient pas avoir une conversation deux minute sans finir vers le haut avec des baguettes magiques aux gorges de chacun.

Draco n'a pas eu mÃªme le plus lÃ©ger commencement d'une notion de la faÃ§on dont il ferait des amis avec Harry. Ã‰videmment il ne pourrait pas commencer Ã Ãªtre _gentil _au prat. Ce serait plus soupÃ§onneux que Lucius distribuerant des ours de nounours aux orphelins needy la veille de NoÃ«l. Il devrait faire quelque chose de subtile, pourtant quelque chose qui attraperaient l'attention du potier. . .

Il n'Ã©tait pas un Slytherin pour rien.

Draco a eu besoin d'un plan vraiment adroit.

_C'est une situation de perdre-perdre, vraiment _, il a pensÃ© morbide. S'il ne rÃ©ussissait pas Ã la confiance du potier gagnant, il Ã©tait aussi bon que mort. S'il devenait l'ami du potier, il Ã©tait susceptible de se tuer.

_Ne pourraient-ils pas avoir dÃ» une certaine fille faire ceci? _Draco a pensÃ© Ã¢prement. _Le potier I daresay a besoin d'une petite petite amie. Il tomberait pour une fille tout de suite. N'ont-ils pas pu avoir la pensÃ©e obtenue pour sÃ©duire lui ou quelque chose? _

Il a ridÃ© son nez Ã la pensÃ©e du potier et de la pensÃ©e snogging, et cringed Ã la pensÃ©e derriÃ¨re de ce que leur enfant ressemblerait.

"M. Malfoy?" Dumbledore a demandÃ©, retentissant concernÃ©. "vous avez regardÃ© franchement dÃ©goÃ»tÃ© pendant un moment. La volontÃ© allant par chemin de fer soit un problÃ¨me?"

"non, il. . . pourquoi sommes nous prenant un train?" Draco demandÃ© dehors fort.

"il est trop instable pour mettre en communication la clef Ã Durmstrang orageux, ainsi un train sera le plus rapide. Et, M. Malfoy. . . Je me rends compte de la rancune que M. Potter et vous-mÃªme se tiennent contre un un autre. Pour ce voyage, il doit oublier. Est ce clairement?"

l'"cristal, monsieur," Draco a indiquÃ© rapidement.

Et ainsi son plus mauvais cauchemar a commencÃ©.

((A.n. Poor Draco, coincÃ© avec trois Gryffindors... mais qui est l'ambassadeur mystÃ©rieux final? Vous dÃ©couvrirez le prochain chapitre quand ils placent au loin pour Durmstrang. Il serait grand si vous reviewed:D))


	4. Obscurité de Durmstrang

ï»¿

(( **A.n. **Le chapitre 4 est ici! Je suis vraiment excitÃ© au sujet de la quantitÃ© de rÃ©ponse que cette histoire obtient... vous remercient Ã tous mes critiques. J'ai dÃ©cidÃ© que je vais vous remercier tout individuellement chaque cinq chapitres, contraintes dues de totime et whatnot... Je suis si occupÃ© que je n'aie pas mÃªme le temps pour respirer. En ce chapitre j'ai commencÃ© Ã Ã©crire une intrigue secondaire avec le lupin comme caractÃ¨re principal, et l'histoire du lupin sautera vers le haut chaque couple des chapitres dorÃ©navant. Le lupin est reliÃ© Ã l'histoire principale, mÃªme si il n'est pas Ã©vident encore.

ApprÃ©ciez le chapitre, puis.

* * *

**PARTIE I: VENEZ Ã€ MOI DANS LES RÃŠVES **

_Revenu en **larmes; **_

_MÃ©moire **de O **, **espoir **, **amour **des annÃ©es finies. _

_Du l'"Ã©cho" par Christina Rossetti_

* * *

Chapitre 4; ObscuritÃ© de Durmstrang

Le matin suivant aube, ironiquement, lumineux et clair. Harry et Hermione avaient Ã©tÃ© adieu offert par le reste de la septiÃ¨me annÃ©e Gryffindors, et en dÃ©pit d'elle-mÃªme, Hermione a Ã©tÃ© excitÃ© aller.

"vous vous assiÃ©rez tous en _un _compartiment," professeur McGonagall dit fermement, les conduisant dans un compartiment latÃ©ral. "vous Ãªtes presque des adultes, et comme des adultes que je vous parle maintenant. Vous deux Ãªtes responsable et de niveau dirigÃ©, mais vous _devez _faire attention. Je ne doute pas de qu'il y a afoul de plans parmi les autres Ã©coles. C'est notre chance d'unir aux autres Ã©coles, et vous devez faire votre meilleur pour crÃ©er des amitiÃ©s fortes." Elle dite toute la ceci trÃ¨s rapidement et sternly. "et, bonne chance."

"ceci va Ãªtre intÃ©ressant, pour dire les mineurs," Harry dit par Hermione aprÃ¨s McGonagall Ã©tait parti. Elle a semblÃ© occasionnelle et confiant dans le pantalon kaki et le a collared, bouton vers le haut de chemisier bleu.

"ce serait presque amusement, si Malfoy n'Ã©taient pas. . Harry commencÃ©, mais Ã©tait startled pendant que la porte cliquetait.

"parlez du diable," Hermione dit fort comme Malfoy a valsÃ© dedans. Son visage contorted dans ungainly un ricanement quand il les a vus.

"il doit y avoir eu une certaine erreur," il a dit dans une voix calme. Elle Ã©tait lisse et confiant, comme si il a su que chaque mot qu'il a dit Ã©tait vrai. "Granger, je puis voir pourquoi vous Ãªtes ici. . . ils ont dÃ» entrer dans au moins un Mudblood pour rendre lui le sembler juste. Mais Potier? Quelles qualitÃ©s de rachat elles _vous imaginent _probablement pour possÃ©der?"

"peut-Ãªtre, Malfoy, vous Ãªtes simplement endolori parce que Harry dÃ©fait votre _patron _six ou sept fois dans une rangÃ©e maintenant," Hermione dit stonily, brillant vers le haut Ã lui. Elle impliquait qu'il Ã©tait un mangeur de la mort.

"je ne irais pas faire des prÃ©tentions comme le ce, Granger," Malfoy dit, sien calme mortel de voix. "vous ne savez jamais oÃ¹ vous pourriez finir vers le haut."

"vous a fait la menacent juste?" Harry demandÃ© incredulously. La tension dans le petit compartiment a semblÃ© monter.

Draco considÃ©rÃ© briÃ¨vement. "qui serait 'oui '," il a dit lÃ©gÃ¨rement, aprÃ¨s un moment. "bien que je ne devrais pas gaspiller des menaces sur elle. . . la tuer tout Ã fait serait bien plus d'ajustage de prÃ©cision Ã son bloodline sans valeur."

Harry s'est levÃ© soudainement, dÃ©rangeant son tronc. Il a claquÃ© Ã la terre.

"m'insulter est une chose, Malfoy. Insulter mes amis est un autre."

"correct," a dit Draco doucement. "je maintiendrai cela dans l'esprit la fois prochaine que je dois vous provoquer."

"Malfoy, vous -" Harry a atteint dans sa poche pour sa baguette magique, mais leur attention a Ã©tÃ© dÃ©tournÃ©e Ã la porte de soute pendant qu'elle s'ouvrait. Ginny a intervenu, regardant flustered.

"bien," elle a dit faiblement, "il est Ã©tÃ© de trente secondes et vous Ãªtes dÃ©jÃ aux gorges de chacun. Je puis dire ceci va Ãªtre un beau voyage."

Harry, regardant un peu honteux, assis et redressÃ© son tronc. Wordlessly, Ginny a pris un siÃ¨ge du cÃ´tÃ© opposÃ© du siÃ¨ge Draco se reposait dedans. Draco a jetÃ© vers le haut de ses mains dans le dÃ©goÃ»t.

"un Weasley, maintenant, aussi? Qu'est arrivÃ© Ã l'Ã©galitÃ© entre les maisons? Qu'est arrivÃ© _au bon sens? _Quand un plebeian, un Mudblood, et un prat insouciant sont les trois Ã©tudiants principaux dans l'Ã©cole, vous savez quelque chose tournÃ© mal e."

Ginny a semblÃ© avoir regagnÃ© son calme.

"pour ne pas mentionner un lÃ¢che rat-fait face avec un moi la taille d'un Ridgeback norvÃ©gien," Ginny a indiquÃ© loftily.

Hermione a pensÃ© que cette description Ã©tait allumÃ©e morte. Peut-Ãªtre pas la partie rat-faite face, mais c'Ã©tait hormis le point. Elle a eu besoin d'elle pour cesser de discuter, parce qu'elle a su que ceci mÃ¨nerait seulement Ã une autre bagarre.

"parler des Ã©tudiants supÃ©rieurs," Hermione coupÃ© dedans rapidement. "fait n'importe qui savent qui le cinquiÃ¨me ambassadeur est?"

Draco a ignorÃ© sa question, mais Harry et Ginny ont secouÃ© leurs tÃªtes.

Comme si sur la sÃ©lection, la porte de soute a glissÃ© ouvert. Ernie Macmillan a regardÃ© en arriÃ¨re eux.

"bonjour, tous," il a dit cheerily.

Draco apparemment n'a pas pu trouver les mots. En conclusion, il .

" _Un Hufflepuff? _C'est un nouveau bas. Ce pourrait avoir Ã©tÃ© un Ravenclaw, ou un Slytherin, ou, MERLIN interdit, un Gryffindor. . . mais Dumbledore a choisi quelqu'un d'une maison _absolument _sans valeur!"

"ma maison est fortement supÃ©rieure au vÃ´tre, Malfoy," Ernie dit d'une maniÃ¨re hautaine. "nous avons fortement amÃ©liorÃ© que vous Slytherins sur l'O.W.L.s."

Draco a roulÃ© ses yeux, drapant ses bras sur le dos des siÃ¨ges. "continuent, puis, Macmillan. . . nommez un sorciÃ¨re ou magicien cÃ©lÃ¨bre de Hufflepuff."

Ernie a ouvert sa bouche.

"et ne dites pas Cedric Diggory, il Ã©tait seulement cÃ©lÃ¨bre pour la mort, et c'Ã©tait le dÃ©faut de tout le potier."

Ernie l'a clÃ´turÃ©.

"dirigez-vous avÃ©rÃ©," Draco dit aprÃ¨s un moment.

"Ã©coutent, Malfoy," Harry dit, "aucun de nous n'a un problÃ¨me avec Ernie mais vous -"

"j'ai un problÃ¨me avec _tout le _vous, vraiment," Draco supplÃ©mentaire utilement. Harry a dÃ©cidÃ© de l'ignorer.

"- personne n'a un problÃ¨me avec lui mais vous, ainsi congÃ©diez."

l'"OH, _bien dit, _potier. Je volontÃ© 'congÃ©die ', car vous la mettez, parce que je suis rÃ©ellement Ã une perte pour des mots Ã la perspective que je passerai le mois suivant ou ainsi avec vous sort."

"vous Ãªtes un bon petit raie de soleil vous-mÃªme, Malfoy," Hermione rÃ©pliquÃ©.

Mais aprÃ¨s celui, ils Ã©taient silencieux.

* * *

FAIT: _Le Roi Arthur Ã©tait un chevalier lÃ©gendaire des Ã¢ges foncÃ©s. Il a Ã©tÃ© rÃ©pandu pour avoir existÃ© en Grande-Bretagne et pour Ãªtre mort autour 537 A.d. Dans retelling de Malory de sa vie, Arthur a une Ã©pouse, Guenevere. _

Le lupin de Remus a fait un pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et a Ã©tÃ© immÃ©diatement bombardÃ© avec des mille mÃ©moires. Il avait Ã©tÃ© ici beaucoup de fois, la plupart du temps pour la punition, avec les autres trois Marauders. Elles Ã©taient les mÃ©moires heureuses, mÃ©moires d'un plus jeune, plus sain temps.

"asseyez-vous, Remus," Dumbledore dit, faisant des gestes expansively.

Le lupin a pris un siÃ¨ge, et s'est demandÃ© pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait invitÃ©. Dumbledore n'a pas semblÃ© dans l'humeur pour la conversation Ã vide. AprÃ¨s quelques pleasantries, Dumbledore a pliÃ© ses mains et a regardÃ© gravement le lupin.

"vous vous rendez compte, Remus, que Voldemort se dÃ©veloppe plus fort avec chaque jour de dÃ©passement."

"je me rends compte," lupin confirmÃ©.

Dumbledore a regardÃ© Ã travers le bureau le lupin. Il s'est senti comme si il Ã©taient mesurÃ©s.

"il y a quelque chose d'importance grave que je vais indiquer Ã vous," Dumbledore continuÃ©, "mais vous devez ne dire _personne. _Non votre ami plus Ã©troit, non votre alliÃ© de confiance."

_Il n'y aura aucun danger de ce, _lupin a voulu dire amÃ¨rement. _Mes amis de confiance sont morts. _

Au lieu de cela, il a inclinÃ© la tÃªte sa tÃªte.

"une source intÃ©rieure m'a informÃ© que Voldemort a trouvÃ© un moyen de regagner son plein pouvoir. Elle comporte l'utilisation d'un objet si antique et mythique que j'avais cru elle a il y a bien longtemps disparu dans les Ã¢ges. Il a cependant trouvÃ© la preuve qu'elle existe toujours."

"quel objet est ceci?" Le lupin a demandÃ©, son intÃ©rÃªt piqued.

"il est perdu tellement long que je ne sache pas mÃªme que beaucoup. On l'a rÃ©pandu pour Ãªtre une piÃ¨ce de monnaie, une bouteille, une tasse. . . peut-Ãªtre le Grail saint lui-mÃªme."

Le lupin a soulevÃ© un sourcil. "et comment fait le plan de Voldemort sur trouver ceci. . . objet?"

Dumbledore sighed. "ce je ne sais pas le l'un ou l'autre, Remus. Il a plus d'information, je suis sÃ»r. Je sais que s'il rÃ©ussit Ã trouver cet objet, la guerre sera perdue avant qu'elle ait mÃªme commencÃ©."

"Albus, ceci est folie." Le lupin a indiquÃ©, dÃ©calant inconfortablement. "le seigneur foncÃ© recherche un trÃ©sor mythique qui n'a pas mÃªme un nom, un endroit, ou une histoire? Un objet qui trÃ¨s probablement n'existe pas mÃªme? Je dis le lui laisse, Albus. Il se dÃ©composera essayant de le trouver."

"il _y a _une chose," Dumbledore dit, tenant un doigt vers le haut.

Le lupin sighed bruyamment. "il y a toujours _une chose _. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et ce qui au nom de MERLIN fait le ce tout doit faire avec _moi _?"

"tout, j'ai peur," Dumbledore dit, un conseil de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il sighed, et puis s'est penchÃ© en arriÃ¨re. "je ne le sais pas pourquoi j'essaye d'Ã©viter l'inÃ©vitable," ai dit Ã maintes reprises, moitiÃ© Ã se, "."

Dumbledore s'est levÃ© et a flÃ¢nÃ© plus de dans un coffret. Le lupin a froncÃ© les sourcils.

Ã€ la grande surprise du lupin, il a retirÃ© un Pensieve. Il a eu des serpents comme frontiÃ¨re, et les mots l'"oeil de l'esprit" ont gravÃ© dans le latin.

"je vous veux pour entrer dans ce Pensieve," Dumbledore annoncÃ©, "et pour l'observer soigneusement Ã ce qui se produit. Il y a seulement une mÃ©moire stockÃ©e dedans ici."

Dumbledore a placÃ© le Pensieve devant le lupin. "continuez, puis."

Ainsi sans un autre mot, le lupin a submergÃ© sa tÃªte au-dessous de la surface shimmering.

* * *

Le reste du voyage sur le train est allÃ© prÃ¨s lentement, bien que tranquillement. Harry et Hermione parlÃ©, leurs tÃªtes Ã©troitement ensemble, pendant un certain temps, mais tout le Draco ont pu entendre Ã©taient le grondement profond de sa voix et de l'alto calme Ã elle.

Comme Draco les a observÃ©s slitted Ã travers des yeux, il a essayÃ© d'embarasser hors de leur rapport. Ils se sont bien connus, mais souvent les amis se sont connus. Il Ã©tait plus que cela, cependant. . . il Ã©tait presque uncanny. Quand le chariot Ã dÃ©jeuner est venu, Hermione commande pour les deux sans demandant Ã Harry ce qu'il a voulu. Quand il a obtenu sa nourriture, cependant, il a grimacÃ© Ã elle et elle a souri sciemment en arriÃ¨re.

Ils Ã©taient des couples, ils ont dÃ» Ãªtre. Pourtant il n'en a vu aucun des signes impressionnants qui ont trahi un jeune couple. Ils n'Ã©taient jamais plus Ã©troits qu'ils ont dÃ» Ãªtre, et Harry regardÃ© lui avec le bonheur et le respect et la sottise, mais jamais amour. Il s'est inquiÃ©tÃ© d'elle beaucoup, Draco supposÃ©, parce que quand le train a donnÃ© un massif prenez-l'a maintenu une main sur son Ã©paule pour l'affermir. Elle a semblÃ© penser que rien de lui, cependant, et de Harry n'a agi comme si il Ã©taient complÃ¨tement normal.

Ils ne se sont pas aimÃ©s _que _la maniÃ¨re, il a supposÃ©, mais si c'Ã©tait le cas, alors il n'a pas compris leur rapport.

Ginny, Ã©galement, un l'omission de Ã d'utilisÃ© de semblÃ©. Le que Harry et Hermione de pas de n'Ã©tait de la CE snubbed l'elle grossier de Ã de Ã©tait de l'ou. Contraire d'Au, ouvrir de parlÃ© du lui Ontario de Ils et amicaux et polis Ã©taient. Les propres et le Ã©tait Ã©taient de monde secret de leurs de petit de l'Eu un du silicium Ils Ontario de comme de Ã©tÃ© d'ait d'il d'ensemble de deux de ces de quand de que de juste de Ã©tait d'Il le Ã qu'inconscient tout le d'autre autour.

Ginny semblÃ© couver pour la majoritÃ© du train ride.

Ernie lisaient un livre intitulÃ© des finances i Wizarding; Comment devenir cadre supÃ©rieur de votre propre compagnie avant que vous tourniez le titre 18.

Lengthy, ce un had.

As pour Draco, il a dÃ©pensÃ© l'intÃ©gralitÃ© du tour Owling son pÃ¨re et l'autre Slytherins. Hormis le petit commentaire obligatoire de quip ou de snide, il Ã©tait also.

Needless silencieux Ã dire, ils Ã©taient tous reconnaissants Ã arrive.

Draco pourraient voir son propre souffle car il a fait un pas au loin du train et sur la plateforme neigeuse. L'air senti salÃ© et a eu le goÃ»t de la mer. La lumiÃ¨re s'affaiblissait, il a semblÃ©; il leur avait fallu la majoritÃ© du jour pour y arriver. Hermione a haletÃ©, et Draco a supposÃ© qu'il Ã©tait du froid. Alors il a recherchÃ©, et l'impression de la scie why.

His premier Ã©tait que c'Ã©tait une certaine forteresse militaire antique. Vers le haut d'un inclinestood blanc de neige raide une structure shockingly noire, regardant si pleine et emphatique qui il Ã©tait sÃ»r si le monde entier venait s'Ã©miettant vers le bas autour d'eux, qu'un bÃ¢timent se tiendrait droit, intact. Les grandes tourelles noires d'apparence vague se sont levÃ©es menacingly dans le ciel, et les yeux persistants de la pierre ont donnÃ© sur la mer bleue fÃ¢chÃ©e. Il a entendu des vagues se briser sur les falaises ci-dessous, mais non semblÃ© rien plus violent que le contraste la neige fraÃ®che et le noir castle.

It de minuit Ã©tait un chÃ¢teau, d'aprÃ¨s tous. C'Ã©tait le grand stronghold de Durmstrang.

"Unbelievable, "Harry respirÃ©. "est il mÃªme logistique de real?"

"The de l'architecture," Ernie dit dans la crainte. "comment peut une telle structure Ãªtre built?"

Draco Ã©tait sÃ»re qu'ils auraient reprÃ©sentÃ© lÃ le reste de la soirÃ©e s'il n'avait pas dit something.

"Stop baillant comme des poissons," il intoned d'un air fatiguÃ©. "il n'est pas poli pour regarder n'importe quoi dans culture."

They bulgare a dÃ©chirÃ© leurs yeux loin de lui. "ce qui vous savez la culture bulgare?" Le pÃ¨re de Hermione challenged.

"My m'a pris sur des vacances et des voyages d'affaires beaucoup de fois ici, Granger. Je connais beaucoup leurs coutumes, ainsi si vous Ãªtes incertain de n'importe quoi, me demande juste que, "il a dit avec cligne de l'oeil. Il a dit qu'il seulement parce qu'il a su il la gÃªnerait Ã la mort qu'il ait su plus au sujet de quelque chose qu'elle . Elle a maugrÃ©Ã© incoherently et a regardÃ© away.

Presently que un homme est apparu hors de l'air mince. Harry obstruÃ©, et Draco ont rÃ©alisÃ© qu'il n'en Ã©tait aucun autres qu'Igor Karkaroff, un mangeur de la mort Ã ce jour. Il avait Ã©tÃ© puni pour courir loin, mais Voldemort l'avait rapportÃ©. La bouche de Harry fonctionnait soundlessly.

"Manners, i Potter, "Draco a crachÃ© sa maniÃ¨re avant qu'Igor ait Ã©tÃ© dans hearing.

"Professor Karkaroff," Draco dit immÃ©diatement, collant hors de sa main. "toujours un plaisir de voir you."

Igor a pris la main de Draco, souriant entreatingly en arriÃ¨re. "et vous, M. Malfoy. Mon comment vous faites incliner la tÃªte grown."

Malfoy. En termes de mangeur de la mort qui ont signifiÃ©, l'i you've pris la marque foncÃ©e, n'ont pas le potier de you?

"And Harry, "Igor dit pleasantly.

"Nice Ã . . . revoyez-vous, professeur, "Harry dit, souriant un sourire hÃ©sitant. Ils restaient sous le mÃªme toit qu'un mangeur condamnÃ© de la mort? Les choses ne regardaient pas good.

"And que c'est. . . oh, je me rappelle, Hermione Graker, et il? Vous et mon Ã©tudiant Krum Ã©tiez fanatiques de l'un l'autre, si je me rappelle correctement. Il est toujours ici, vous snort insonorisÃ© de know."

Hermione Draco studieusement ignorÃ©, et souri brillamment au directeur. "c'est Granger, monsieur. Et comment est-ce que ce peut Ãªtre? Si je me rappelle correctement, il avait dix-sept ans quand j'avais quatorze ans. Si il a reÃ§u un diplÃ´me par now?"

"He a dix-neuf ans en ce moment et son anniversaire a lieu en dÃ©cembre. Mon chÃ¢teau contient une Ã©cole de finition pour les Ã©tudiants qui souhaitent Ã©tudier plus loin. Les magiciens jusqu'Ã vingt-cinq de l'Ã©tude here."

"How wonderful."

"I ne croient pas que je vous connais deux, cependant, "quietly.

"Oh par Igor!" Draco a souri comme si c'Ã©taient tout le plaisir dans le monde de les prÃ©senter. "c'est Ginny Weasley, monsieur, une sixiÃ¨me annÃ©e Ã Hogwarts."

Draco a souri pendant qu'ils se serraient la main, et Harry a Ã©tÃ© effrayÃ© Ã Ã quel point il plaisant Ã©tait being.

"And Ernie Macmillan, de la maison estimÃ©e de Hufflepuff."

There n'Ã©tait pas une trace mockery ou agitation dans sa voix, et Ernie a Ã©tÃ© Ã©tonnÃ© de que cela a ressemblÃ© Ã d'un plaisir de compliment.

"A." Igor intoned. "bien, nous ne voudrons pas monter la pente raide jusqu'au chÃ¢teau, ainsi nous prendrons un Portkey."

They que chacun a mis une main sur proffered Portkey, et avons bientÃ´t dÃ©barquÃ© sur la terre ferme. Draco se rendait immÃ©diatement compte de ses vastes environnements. Ils ont Ã©tÃ© Ã©touffÃ©s par les halls de marbre noirs marquetÃ©s avec des veines d'or. Un escalier grand s'est dÃ©veloppÃ© en spirales au-dessous de them.

The entier du chÃ¢teau a semblÃ© obscuritÃ© et riche et sinistre. Il Ã©tait exactement car Draco l'avait toujours imaginÃ© pour Ãªtre. Il a eu une beautÃ© ombragÃ©e et Ã©nigmatique qui a semblÃ© peser vers le bas fortement sur leurs mouvements. Il l'a rapportÃ© au profond, riche, retentissent qui a sonnÃ© dehors aprÃ¨s le frappement d'un gong.

"You que tous resteront sur le quatriÃ¨me plancher, le plus haut de tout le floors."

He les a menÃ©s en bas du hall jusqu'Ã ce qu'ils soient venus Ã trois rooms.

"Here touchÃ©s vous Ãªtes. Votre bagage est Ã l'intÃ©rieur, "Igor leur a dit gaiement. "le rÃ©gal bienvenu commence Ã sept, ainsi j'enverrai quelqu'un vous rappelle jusqu'Ã . LÃ nous ferons les introductions formelles aux autres ambassadeurs. J'espÃ¨re que vous apprÃ©cierez tous votre sejour Ã Durmstrang."

He left.

They Ãªtes entrÃ©s dans les salles et Ã©tiez Ã©tonnÃ©s de voir qu'elles Ã©taient aussi gentilles et franches que le reste du chÃ¢teau. Deux salles ont eu deux lits, et une piÃ¨ce a eu un lit simple. Harry et Hermione dÃ©cidÃ© pour partager une salle, et Ginny, se sentant dÃ©cidÃ©ment maladroit au sujet de partager une salle avec l'un ou l'autre des deux garÃ§ons, ont pris le cÃ©libataire. Cet Ernie gauche et un Draco lÃ©gÃ¨rement contrariÃ© avec l'autre. Chaque piÃ¨ce a eu des planchers de marbre profonds, de noir fin une cheminÃ©e d'hurler, et une vue les falaises et l'ocÃ©an. Tout Ã©tait or et noir, et les lits ont Ã©tÃ© couverts en cachemire foncÃ©e et silk.

"This est Ã©tonnant, "Hermione dit Ã Harry, une fois qu'ils Ã©taient seuls dans la chambre. Elle a observÃ© une vague se briser violemment sur les falaises juste au-dessous d'elles. Durmstrang Ã©tait puissant et intense, et a peut-Ãªtre eu la qualitÃ© foncÃ©e et elliptique dont Hogwarts a manquÃ©e. La lumiÃ¨re Ã©tait fading.

"I'm allant vÃ©rifier Ernie, "Harry dit aprÃ¨s un moment," juste s'assurer Malfoy ne l'a pas jetÃ© au loin d'une falaise ou quelque chose comme that."

"Sure, "Hermione rÃ©pondu," je pense que je resterai here."

After qu'il avait laissÃ©, elle ai retirÃ© i Eleven des maniÃ¨res de gagner chacun des onze Newts, a elle a Ã©tÃ© complÃ¨tement immergÃ©e dedans. Harry est restÃ© dans la chambre d'Ernie plus longtemps qu'elle a prÃ©vu, et quand Hermione a vÃ©rifiÃ© sa montre-bracelet il Ã©tait demi de passÃ© six. Elle a dÃ©cidÃ© d'Ãªtre prÃªte pour la bienvenue feast.

She a choisi un chemisier crÃ¨me mou et a travaillÃ© des pantalons, et a enlevÃ© sa chemise de dÃ©placement. Elle a portÃ© des jeans et un undershirt plutÃ´t fragile quand elle a entendu le doorknob turn.

"Oh. . . Harry, "elle a dit, plutÃ´t soulagÃ©. Pendant un moment elle avait attendu Malfoy. Elle a continuÃ© de mettre ses cheveux dans un bun.

Harry, notant ce qu'elle portait, a grimacÃ©. "vous vraiment ne devriez pas me laisser vous voir aimez cela," il a dit teasingly, "il est indecent."

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione rÃ©primandÃ© avec un petit sourire, sÃ©lectionnant vers le haut de la chemise. "c'est i you. Vous m'avez connu depuis que j'avais onze ans. Vous n'allez pas faire anything."

"Oh, ouais? Comment vous me connaissez n'vais pas faire. . . ceci!" Et il a jailli Ã elle et a saisi la chemise hors de sa bouche de hands.

Her faÃ§onnÃ©e en un petit 'O 'et elle a tourbillonnÃ© autour. "Harry i Potter! me donnent que la grimace du chemisier back!"

A a jouÃ© Ã son visage. Avec un rire, elle s'est prÃ©cipitÃ©e Ã lui, mais il Ã©tait trop rapide pour elle. Il a esquivÃ© son mouvement brusque facilement, et a planÃ© de l'autre cÃ´tÃ© de l'usage i that de bed.

"Just, "il a dit avec un rire. "il semble bon sur de volontÃ© d'i kill de you."

"I/i you!" elle a dit, exaspÃ©rÃ©, mais un sourire jouait Ã ses lÃ¨vres toute la mÃªme chose. "maintenant, Harry, qui est le seul chemisier qui est assorti Ã ces pantalons. . "

"Since quand d'i you/i care au sujet du modÃ¨le, Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry, de tout le clueless, conniving, garÃ§ons blundering, vous devez Ãªtre les choses mÃªmes de wo-"

Two vous Ãªtes produits simultanÃ©ment, puis. Regardant seulement lÃ©gÃ¨rement lourd de reproches, Harry avait dÃ©cidÃ© de lui donner en arriÃ¨re le chemisier, et avait atteint Ã travers le lit pour le lui remettre. L'ouvert Ã©galement cliquetÃ© de porte, et Malfoy tenaient la scie Harry de there.

He avec la chemise de Hermione dans sa main, et les deux d'entre elles se penchaient au-dessus d'un bed.

He ont dÃ©gagÃ© sa gorge, et ils ont regardÃ© plus de lui, startled.

"I'm terriblement dÃ©solÃ© d'interrompre quelque moment crÃ©pu vous deux ayez dÃ» probablement environ avoir, mais elle devra attendre. Nous sommes nÃ©cessaires en bas dans cinq minutes."

He ne sommes pas partis, mais Ã la place juste tenu lÃ , regardant quizzically les deux. Il a sifflÃ©. "et ici j'Ã©tais, potier, pensant que vous avez eu never-"

"Get i out, Malfoy," Hermione dit Ã©nergiquement. Comme pensÃ©e aprÃ¨s-coup sarcastique, elle a ajoutÃ©, "vous aussi, Potter."

They Ã gauche, mais Harry ne pourrait pas aider Ã coller sa langue dehors non mÃ»r chez Hermione quand Malfoy n'Ã©tait pas noshade Draco de watching.

* * *

So sont ensemble, End pensÃ© par i he de cela mystery. p Harry tournÃ© Ã Draco.

"Look, Malfoy, Hermione et I aren't-"

Draco secouait rapidement sa tÃªte. "vous savez ce qui, potier? Je vraiment n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Je n'Ã©galise pas d'i care/i what vous et Granger font, pas juste d'i ever/i do il oÃ¹ je puis vous voir ou entendre. De mauvaises images, vous savez ce qu'I mean?"

Harry Ã©tait fÃ¢chÃ©. "nous sommes not-!"

But Draco progressions en bas du hall.

Draco aprÃ¨s sommes venus Ã la piÃ¨ce de Ginny. Il a ouvert la porte, vÃ©rifiant sa montre pendant qu'il faisait des minutes de so.

"Five, Weasley. Et usage quelque chose Ã mi-chemin dÃ©cente, non votre minable habituel. . le "

He recherchÃ© et pour la deuxiÃ¨me fois ce jour s'Ã©tait imposÃ© sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulue dire Ã . Et l'i no, it n'Ã©tait pas Ginny et Ernie faisant dehors. C'Ã©tait Ginny, sans chemise on.

_Perhaps je devrais me tuer maintenant, Draco, i before que je meurs une mort horrible et douloureuse par torture._

Ginny parfaitement toujours tenu pendant un moment. Draco a pris un souffle profond. "croyez-l'ou pas, je pas mean-"

"GET DEHORS, MALFOY!"

He sorti, claquant la porte derriÃ¨re lui. ExaspÃ©rÃ©, il est allÃ© Ã la piÃ¨ce d'Ernie, atteinte pour la poignÃ©e. . . et frappÃ©. Le plus emphatiquement et certainement frappÃ©. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'Ã©tait pas jusqu'Ã voir, c'Ã©tait Ernie avec i any/i article de l'habillement removed.

Ernie a ouvert la porte, entiÃ¨rement habillÃ©e. pour "quoi frappez-vous, Malfoy? C'est d'i your/i room. Et vous avez entendu crier quelques moments ago?"

"Erm. . . il Ã©tait juste le vent. . . hurlant par les falaises, "Draco a indiquÃ© jumpily. "de toute faÃ§on. . . nous devons Ãªtre en bas dans cinq minutes, et. . . mettez une nouvelle cravate cet instant, vous ont le plus mauvais sens de la mode que j'ai jamais vue dans mon life!"

He claquÃ© que la porte a fermÃ© aussi, renversement avec la vie en minutes de general.

Five plus tard, elles toutes avais conjuguÃ© au dessus des escaliers. Ils Ã©taient entiÃ¨rement, et, dans le cas d'Ernie, Ã©lÃ©gamment, dressed.

Harry s'est tournÃ© vers Draco. "je vais essayer de dire cet i one plus de temps. . le "

"Oh, l'indiquent Ã quelqu'un que i remotely s'inquiÃ¨te, potier, "wearily.

"Do parlÃ© d'une voix traÃ®nante par Draco vous jamais i knock, Malfoy?" Ginny a demandÃ© en colÃ¨re, brillant Ã lui slitted Ã travers eyes.

"Yes, il frappe. Tout Ã fait un peu, rÃ©ellement. . Ernie traÃ®nÃ© au loin, confus Ã la conversation de chauffage. Ginny a arrondi sur him.

"Who demandÃ© d'i your/i opinion, vous Hufflepuff sissy?" elle a grondÃ©, sa voix se levant de faÃ§on constante. Surprised.

"This regardÃ© par Ernie venant avec a freckled Gryffindor avec un wench pour une mÃ¨re, "Malfoy rÃ©pliquÃ©e, sien la voix calm.

Ginny mortel juste tenue lÃ , tremblant avec colÃ¨re. Mme. Weasley Ã©tait comme une mÃ¨re Ã Harry, et il Ã©tait personnellement affronted.

"Malfoy, pourquoi je volontÃ© - "il s'est prÃ©cipitÃ© pour Draco.

"What est votre i problem?" a dit qu'Ernie Ã Ginny.

Harry s'est heurtÃ© avec force dans Draco, et Ginny a dirigÃ© sa baguette magique chez Ernie threateningly.

"Expelliarmus!" une voix a pleurÃ©, et les baguettes magiques ont volÃ© dans l'air.

Shocked, elles ont tout tournÃ© pour voir Hermione tenir cinq baguettes magiques, et respirant par son nostrils.

"All de vous, "elle a dit dans une voix dangereuse," dans ma chambre, now."

Wordlessly, elles ont marchÃ© dans une ligne simple de dossier dans sa salle. Elle a claquÃ© la porte fermÃ©e derriÃ¨re elles, et a regardÃ© avec le dÃ©goÃ»t et la colÃ¨re. Draco a atteint pour prendre sa baguette magique back.

"_No, _"elle a dit venomously, Ã©ludant sa prise. Il a soutenu away.

"Look, "il a dit enfin," il n'est aucun grand secret que nous sommes tous pas le meilleur des amis. En fait, la plupart d'entre nous haine, "elle a continuÃ©, retentissant resigned.

"When que nous entrons dans le public et rencontrons les autres ambassadeurs, nous doit mettre dessus une faÃ§ade. L'en public, nous sommes tous les amis. L'en public, nous tous faisons confiance Ã chaque projectile Harry d'other."

She une lueur mortelle quand il snorted.

"If que les autres ambassadeurs dÃ©couvrent que nous ne pouvons pas travailler en Ã©quipe, ils nous brisera Ã part dans un moment. Nous sommes tous Ã Ãªtre polis entre eux, bien que je dise que ce serait tellement plus d'amusement pour mordre les tÃªtes de chacun au loin. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"And une plus de chose, "Hermione supplÃ©mentaire, aprÃ¨s coup. "je crois que vous toute Ãªtes au courant de l'Ã©nonciation, i when Ã Rome, fais comme le font le Romans It applies."

Little elle savait entiÃ¨rement elle la regretterait des mots on.

Hermione que postÃ©rieur a ouvert la porte, renvoyant chacun leur haine de wands.

"I vous tout," Draco marmonnÃ© nettement pendant qu'il saisissait sa propre baguette magique. Avec celui ils se dirigent en bas des escaliers, et dans la distance Draco pourrait jurer qu'il a entendu un gong ring.

((A.N. Prochain le chapitre... les ambassadeurs du Hogwart rencontrent le bulgare et les ambassadeurs franÃ§ais... alors que les vrais jeux commencent. Muhahaha. Je serais probablement bien avec lui si vous me donniez une revue...:D))


End file.
